


even if it isn't you

by tinyredpies532



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, breaking up, im hurting and im taking you all with me, just parting ways, they'll be fine i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyredpies532/pseuds/tinyredpies532
Summary: It feels impossible, to let go...but they both know it's for the best.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 16





	even if it isn't you

**Author's Note:**

> is it worth it to have love even if it ruins you or is it sometimes better to let go?

"I'm sorry that we just don't seem to be matching up anymore." Hyejoo takes a shaky breath. No matter how many times she ran over the words in her head, speaking them out doesn't get any easier.

"We've worked well to complement each other before, since we're so different, but... you and I both know that it's not the case any longer... I-I love you, Yerim. So much."

Yerim can see clear as crystal how much the younger girl struggled with her words. Hyejoo has never been the talkative type, opting to show how she feels in the way she acts instead of spewing her thoughts and emotions verbally.

So Yerim nods at her, smiles encouragingly, acknowledging the younger's effort. She knows the other has a difficult time articulating the thoughts that always run around in her head, so she's proud of her for getting them out.

"I love you too, Hye. More than I can say..."

Hyejoo looks down to the ground briefly. She goes to speak when she looks back up, only for them to talk over each other.

"But I-"

"I don't-"

They share a laugh.

"You go first, Yerim."

The slightly older girl smiles. She's always been like that. Easy to give, so quick to yield when it comes to her. It's one of the seemingly infinite things that made her fall for Hyejoo, her chivalrous, giving nature.

"I uhm... I wanted to follow up what I said. I do love you beyond words, Hyejoo. Beyond all that I thought was possible, but... I don't think I'd be able to change for you."

Yerim smiles, but it's sad. It's so different from the girl's normal smile, but it's genuine in the emotion it holds all the way. Hyejoo can tell that the girl means it.

And she smiles, because she does, too.

"Well, I guess that's one way to match up. I was gonna say I don't think I can change for you either."

Yerim laughs silently as she reaches up to cup the taller girl's face in her hands. She looks into Hyejoo's eyes; always honest, sincere, and (even now that they both know where this'll end,) still looks at her with so much love and adoration.

_I'm going to miss this._

_But we both know it's for the best._

"And you shouldn't have to." Yerim leans up to plant a lingering kiss on the other girl's forehead, before leveling her eyes with hers. "You're already amazing as you are, Hye. I wouldn't have fallen for you, if you weren't."

Hyejoo closes her eyes as she places her hands on top of Yerim's own on her face. She feels a set of tears build up in her eyes, and the first stream falls as she opens them to see Yerim looking at her the same way she always had.

_I really loved you, Yerimie. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep up with you._

(She couldn’t say the rest of the words in her heart.)

She lets them fall as she feels the caring, tender way the girl cradles her face and swipes at her tears. Yerim had always treated her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to her, and Hyejoo knows that once upon a time, she really was.

"Someday, you'll find someone easier to love. I'm sorry I couldn't be that, for you."

She cries as Yerim reaches up to kiss her forehead again, and she cries harder as she knows that it's probably the last. She feels the smaller girl wrap her in an embrace. (She latches on for dear life, knowing full well that she might not be able to do it like this ever again).

It feels like goodbye, she feels it in the way that Yerim put all her emotions into it.

She feels remorse, the regret for their love that just isn't working anymore. She feels the gratitude, the thankfulness for all the time, the moments they've spent together. She feels the sadness, for the most obvious reasons. And finally, the love.

She holds on a bit tighter.

Yerim has never failed to let her feel all that, and she knows that there will never be another love for her like Yerim's.

She knows that she'll always have an important place for her in her heart, her mind and her memories. And as she pulls away to look into her eyes, she knows it's the same for her.

It feels impossible, to let go...

but they both know it's time for them to turn a new chapter in their lives, separately.

Because sadly, no matter how great their love story was, they know that they were never meant to be each other's fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe I had angst as my first hyerim fic posted lol 
> 
> don't worry, I have better, non-pain ones in store ;D
> 
> (but like, I have more angst if y'all into that too 0^0)
> 
> come @ me on [twt](https://twitter.com/tinyredpies532) or smthn. I might kinda post drafts there sometimes :p  
> 


End file.
